


Forever, you are My Everything

by nanaxyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaxyu/pseuds/nanaxyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after he and Chanyeol got back together, Baekhyun’s insecurities are eating him from inside. They have built their own little family, but the voice at the back of his head just wouldn’t stop. That is when he gets a text message and everything turns into a blur. -  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064472">It Has To Be You </a> Sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, you are My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [It Has To Be You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064472) \- you could probably try reading this on its' own but it will be clearer if you have read that one first.

 

 

_“See that little boy over there? I heard he has no mother,” Whispered a woman to her friend,_

_“I heard his father is… **that kind**.” The other woman replied,_

_“So that’s the young man who has been collecting the boy in the past few days! I thought it was a_

_Babysitter but this is worse. Poor child, this is no environment for a kid…”_

_“That young man was handsome though… such a shame…”_

_Baekhyun took a deep breath._

_They mean nothing. They are not important, what they think is not…_

_“Look, that’s the father!” Hushed the first woman, not as silent as she probably thought she was, as Baekhyun made his way closer to the door as the teacher just let the kids go._

_He pressed his lips together, making his way towards his son who was struggling with his backpack, however before he even managed getting any close, the teacher stopped him._

_“You can’t come near him sir.”_

_“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked, confused,_

_“That’s my son! Mrs. Kim—“_

_“Only his mother can take him home sir. Please do not get any closer.”_

_What? Mother? But Minjae didn’t have—_

_“Minjae-ah, should we go home now?”_

_That voice…_

_“Yes mommy!”_

_Mom?_

_“Please refrain from coming near my son, Mr. Byun.” Hyemi looked at him coldly, holding Minjae’s hand._

_Baekhyun was frozen in his place, he couldn’t move. The boy didn’t even spare a look at him._

_He tried to speak but the words won’t come…_

_Why…How…?_

 

 

He woke up covered in cold sweat and shaking, to Chanyeol’s worried face,

“Baekhyun…?”

Baekhyun blinked rapidly, breath fast and uneven,

 “She can’t have him…” He murmured incoherently back then and curled closer to the other’s body.

Chanyeol just wrapped his arms around him, gently rocking him back and forth, reassuringly caressing his back.

“It was just a dream, Baek… just a dream…” He whispered into his hair, and Baekhyun felt himself relaxing in his hold.

“Just… a dream…” He whispered.

 

The nightmares started about a month ago.

It was the first time in the past two years that Baekhyun fell asleep before Chanyeol made it home.

It was late, Minjae was already fast asleep and Baekhyun was having a migraine.

Chanyeol texted him earlier, saying he’s still stuck in a brainstorm meeting,

‘Don’t wait for me, you should rest.’

So he somehow managed to fall asleep on the couch and there it was – sometimes she had Chanyeol by her side, sometimes she took Minjae away.

Baekhyun has never kept in touch with Choi Hyemi after she has given birth to Minjae, he made sure she was in good health first, but that was it. That was how it was supposed to be.

Chanyeol kept softly rocking him in his arms until he dozed off, keeping a firm hold of the smaller man in his arms even in his sleep.

Baekhyun didn’t fall asleep.

Couldn’t sleep, too scared, too disturbed.

 

Chanyeol’s presence, his warmth, was comforting but not enough for him to fall asleep.

It was that time of the night, between not being able to sleep and having to get up soon anyway, that he laid in his lover’s arms, too shaken to close his eyes, pressing against the younger man’s body.

It was that time of the night when he couldn’t stop all those thoughts from running through his mind.

 

_You don’t deserve him._

_You don’t deserve any of them._

_What do you even have to offer?_

He was overthinking.

He loved his son and Chanyeol more than anything in the world, but that voice in the back of his head wouldn’t go away.

So did that feeling in his chest, as if somebody was squeezing his heart too hard and wouldn’t let go.

_What can you give them?_

He let out a shaky breath, carefully untangling himself from Chanyeol’s hold, getting out of bed.

He needed to see Minjae. He needed to see him safe and sound, to see he was still here, still okay.

 

He opened the door to Minjae’s room, as quietly as possible, and sighed in relief only when he saw the boy, still soundly asleep in his bed, chest raising as he breathed in, hugging his pillow instead of sleeping on it, blanket half draped on the floor.

Baekhyun smiled fondly, carefully taking the blanket and covering the boy properly.

He didn’t know how long he was standing there, just watching his son sleeping, but he didn’t even notice when Chanyeol came inside after him, until the taller man gently placed a warm hand on his waist, making him turned around in surprise.

“You’re up…” He mouthed, soundlessly.

Instead of replying, Chanyeol brought him closer, nuzzling in Baekhyun’s hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead and leading him out of the boy’s bedroom.

 

“I felt bad when I couldn’t come to pick him up… and I was happy that the project was over and I can do it again… you know? I know you don’t mind doing it on your own either, I know that. I was just happy I made it.” Baekhyun said quietly when they settled on the couch, Chanyeol placed two mugs of coffee on the table.

“I know,”

“I even came a bit earlier, so I waited and… I guess I wasn’t supposed to hear it but… they were talking about him. About you…about us. It’s none of their business but I just…” Baekhyun’s lip quivered, taking a shaky breath,

“I don’t want him to suffer because of me, and you… Yeol…”

“Baek…” Chanyeol placed a comforting hand on his thigh, looking into his eyes,

“He’s not... Baekhyun, you’re not making anyone suffer but yourself.” He cupped Baekhyun’s face in his hands,

“And you?”

Chanyeol looked at him, confused.

“Yeol… ever since these stupid nightmares started you’ve been waking up at night, you’re losing sleep because of me. I worked on that stupid project for the past two weeks and you’ve been taking Minjae with you everywhere, you don’t complain but I can see it… and…”

“Baek… don’t say that…”

“But it’s true… all I ever do is bring more weight, more troubles for you… two years ago, I swore I won’t be hard on you anymore, I swore I’d never hurt you…. I swore I’d only be good for you and yet… all I ever do is—“ But Chanyeol pressed his index finger to his lips, cutting him off.

The worried expression replaced by a soft, caring smile.

“All you ever do is worry, Baek…”

Baekhyun looked away, he knew it, he knew and yet there was nothing he could do about it.

“All you ever want is to be perfect, but you never realize, you already are. You don’t yell when I leave my clothes scattered all over the room when I rush in the morning, you don’t get mad when I leave way too many dishes at the sink after cooking, you don’t get mad if I cancel on you or get home late, you think I don’t know, but you call Jongdae and make sure I eat even when I do overtime and have Jongin spy on me in case I’m too exhausted. I love you because you’re you. I give no fuck about what a bunch of grumpy middle-aged women think about us… Minjae doesn’t either, you know? His teacher told me the other day, I didn’t have a chance to tell you yet, about how he stood up for himself. He didn’t think much of it, but somebody was trying to bully him for not having a mother during lunch break, you know what he told them?”

Baekhyun looked up at him again, eyes wide in concern,

“He said…” Chanyeol’s eyes were now glassy as he struggled to speak on,

“He said his daddies are better than any mommy anyone could have.”

Baekhyun felt tears he didn’t even know he’s been holding back, rolling down his cheeks.

“He…?” He was shaking.

Chanyeol smiled but Baekhyun could see the tears threatening to fall down,

“Yeah… not directly to me… but that’s what he said.” Chanyeol whispered, pressed their foreheads together, noses bumping a little before claiming Baekhyun’s lips.

They stayed close like this for a long time, silent, not moving. Just taking in the relief from each other’s presence.

Chanyeol was the one who spoke first,

“You were barely awake last night, so I didn’t mention it, but… Jongdae was being serious for once, and he asked if they could take Minjae out once,”

Baekhyun looked up at him, puzzled,

“Really?”

“I think he wants a child? But Junmyeon hyung seems to be scared of the whole idea so I guess… he’s trying to show him it’s not too bad? I don’t really know how Jongdae’s mind works most of the time, nobody does to be honest, but…” Chanyeol sighed,

“Minjae likes him.” Baekhyun smiled, taking a seat in front of the taller man.

“Would that be okay…?”

“If you asked me this two years ago, I’d probably kick you out of the house, but despite his flaws, I trust Jongdae. And despite what he thinks, I think your stupid boss will do a great job at this too. We’ll ask Minjae later if he wants to have a fun day with the crazy uncles this weekend.” He chuckled and Chanyeol seemed relieved at that, as if he wasn’t sure bringing that up was a good idea.

 

“If… if they want to take him for the weekend… do you think… would you…urgh why is it so hard,” He laughed at himself, shaking his head,

“Would you go out with me this weekend?”

Baekhyun pressed another chaste kiss to his lips,

“Silly…”

Chanyeol smiled,

“I’ll take this as a yes.” He dragged his lips along Baekhyun’s jawline, pressing a soft kiss to his chin, and down is neck, “And tomorrow, we can finally have dinner together, the three of us. I’ll grill us some meat, how does that sound?”

Baekhyun’s let out a breathy “Yeah”

It was okay, everything was okay…

 

 

That morning, when they were eating breakfast, Minjae looked up from his rice bowl as if he has just realized something before saying,

“It’s presentation day today.”

“Really? What will you talk about?” Baekhyun smiled at him,

“Teacher Kim said we should tell something about our families, so I will tell everyone how my daddies are the best of course!” Just like that, just as a matter of fact.

He just said that.

Chanyeol dropped his chopsticks and hurried to pick them up, dropping them again as his hands shook.

“Are you okay?” Minjae asked curiously, jumping off his chair to pick up the chopsticks that have rolled to his direction by now.

“Don’t be sad! It’s just chopsticks…” The boy frowned, confused by the tears that Chanyeol couldn’t stop from spilling.

Minjae circled the table to give the chopsticks back,

“Here!”

Chanyeol took them, before pulling the boy into a hug,

“Thank you.” He murmured with a shaky voice, and felt Baekhyun’s arms around him as well.

 

They drove together that morning, dropping Minjae off first.

Baekhyun chuckled as he came back to the car and saw Chanyeol whipping his eyes again,

“Giant people have a lot of tears, don’t they?”

“Shut up, short people—“ But whatever Chanyeol was going to say to get back at him lost any meaning when Baekhyun pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I love you.”

So maybe short people did have a lot of tears as well. Not that any of them was crying.

 

Later that evening, as he set the third plate on the table, humming an old pop song, Baekhyun dared to think that maybe it was okay to be happy without worrying.

“Dad,” Minjae looked up at him, expression serious.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“I... what should I call him? I don’t feel like he’s an uncle anymore. It’s not right.”

Baekhyun sighed, smiling as he crouched to his son’s eyelevel.

“Was I wrong...to… to say what I said this morning?”

“As long as this is what you feel, there is nothing wrong with it.”

“Then…why did he cry?”

“Sometimes, people cry when they’re happy. Tears aren’t always sad.” Baekhyun ruffled the boy’s hair,

“What do you want to call him?”

“I don’t know… I love him like I love you. All kids are talking about families having a mother and a father, but teacher Kim said families with two fathers are normal too. He’s just like you, dad. But I can’t call him dad… it will be confusing.”

Baekhyun took his son’s hands in his own,

“What about… Papa? It means the same.” He smiled at the boy whose face immediately brightened.

“Do you think… he’d like it if I…?”

Baekhyun placed a kiss to the boy’s hands,

“Why don’t you try it when he gets home?”

Minjae nodded, “Thank you, daddy!”

 

Baekhyun has just texted Chanyeol to drive safely when his phone vibrated.  

_1 New Message_

_Unknown Number_

That’s odd…

“Minjae, honey, could you play alone for a bit?”

The boy nodded,

“Are you okay daddy?”

“Yeah, I’ll call you over, don’t worry.” He smiled reassuringly until the boy made it to his room.

_It’s all your fault Byun Baekhyun. I swear I’ll whip this smile off your face._

There was an image assigned, Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he opened it.

It was the three of them – Chanyeol, Minjae and him, probably after shopping together or something like that, they were all smiling.

He didn’t even get to process the first message when his phone vibrated again, making him almost drop it.

_They’re not yours to have._

Another photo, this time it was only Chanyeol and Minjae, holding hands as they were about to cross the street.

Baekhyun dropped to his knees, shaking, the phone rolling out of his hand to the floor.

_Who is that….why…_

He tried taking deep breaths but it didn’t work, _Chanyeol…_

_Chanyeol come back…_

 

 

Chanyeol smiled to himself as he swung the plastic bag over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

_Will you be home soon?_

_10 minutes._

_Drive safely._

He opened the door, expecting to have Minjae flying to his arms or at least hear the usual welcome from Baekhyun.

He definitely did not expect to see his lover, kneeling on the floor, shaking, his phone lying next to him.

“Baek,” He dropped the plastic bag on the floor and rushed to Baekhyun, dropping to his knees next to him.

“What happened?”

“I… I don’t know who it is… I don’t know what they want… Chanyeol…” Baekhyun wasn’t making any sense, his breath was shallow and fast,

“Baekhyunnie… love, look at me.” Chanyeol took his smaller hands in his own and Baekhyun did.

“Breath with me okay? In and out… that’s right, just like this…”

He waited for few more moments, gently pressing Baekhyun’s hands to his lips before he spoke again.

“Now slowly, tell me what happened… can you do that?”

Baekhyun pointed at his cellphone that was still lying next to them on the floor and Chanyeol picked it up, unlocking it.

“Chanyeol I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun covered his face with his hands.

_It’s all your fault Byun Baekhyun. I swear I’ll whip this smile off your face._

_They’re not yours to have._

Chanyeol felt anger raising from the pit of his stomach. _How dare you…_

Whoever this person was…

“I’m sorry…”

“Baek…Baekhyunnie…” Chanyeol bit his lower lip, seeing Baekhyun in this state made him want to go over to whoever that was and make them pay for this. For hurting his Baekhyun…

“Come here,” He whispered, wrapping his arms around the older man, holding him tightly against his chest.

“We don’t know who they are, but I swear to you the moment I find out, that piece of crap is not going to see daylight, you hear me?”

Baekhyun shivered in his arms, and Chanyeol sighed.

“I’m with you, okay? I’ll never leave you alone Baekhyunnie… We need to calm down now…”

Baekhyun nodded,

“I…” He finally spoke up,

“I’ll go wash my face, could you… go to Minjae’s room? I don’t want him to see me like this, I—“

“Baek, you’re shaking…”

“I know... I’m such a coward… fucking text message and look at me, such a mess…”

Chanyeol shook his head, holding him tighter.

“You’re not. Whoever it was we will find him and we will make sure they pay for this. But for now…”

He let go a little and put just enough distance between them to look at Baekhyun’s face.

“Trust me, okay?”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun mouthed.

Chanyeol helped him get up, and insisted on walking him to the bathroom despite his protests.

“I’ll be in his room, just call us when you’re good, okay? I’m leaving the door half open.” Chanyeol added before pressing one last kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead and leaving the room.

 

“May I come in?” Chanyeol called as he knocked the door,

“Yes!” He heard Minjae’s voice from inside and smiled as he opened the door.

“Hello there,”

“Hello!” Minjae giggled as Chanyeol ruffled his hair,

“Is daddy okay?”

“Yeah, he’ll call us out soon enough, don’t worry! I just wanted to come in, see what our big boy is up to.” Chanyeol smiled,

“I… can I ask a question?” Minjae looked up, expression more serious now,

“Of course!”

“This morning… what I said…” The boy started,

“I talked to dad, and he said you wouldn’t mind… and… I think… I don’t want to call you uncle anymore.”

Chanyeol let out a breath he didn’t know he has been holding, crouching to the boy’s eyelevel.

“You can call me the way you feel most comfortable, whatever it is, I’ll love you and be here for you just the same, okay?”

“Daddy said Papa has the same meaning as dad, because if I call you both the same…it’s confusing.” Minjae looked away, struggling to say what he wanted to.

Chanyeol pressed his lips together, he really, really didn’t want to cry again in front of Minjae but despite knowing he felt this way already, it was overwhelming, and he was still worried about Baekhyun and he just…

“Come here.” He smiled, opening his arms for a hug.

“Thank you.” He softly said as the boy climbed into his arms and hugged him.

 

“I see I’m being left out here!” Baekhyun’s voice was much calmer now, Chanyeol could even hear the hint of a smile in it.

He exchanged mischievous smiles with Minjae, before they both got up and almost ran to crush Baekhyun in a hug, making him laugh.

“Never.” Chanyeol whispered into his ear, chuckling softly,

“Nobody is left out in this family, isn’t that right?” He winked at the boy,

“That’s right, Papa!” Minjae agreed,

Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged smiles.

Chanyeol could see he was still shaken despite having calmed down a bit, he couldn’t help but place a quick kiss on the older man’s cheek.

“How about we grill that meat I got us?” He suggested.

And even if just for now, he could see Baekhyun relaxing as Minjae showed him his new Lego creation.

 

 

Few hours later, having had what was probably the best dinner any of them had in months – because Chanyeol’s grilled meat was the best, and having put Minjae to sleep, they were back in their bedroom, lying on their sides, facing each other.

Chanyeol brought his hand up to Baekhyun’s face, gently caressing his cheek.

“I’m sorry I broke down on you earlier…” Baekhyun whispered, looking up at him.

“Dummy,” Chanyeol affectionately pressed their noses together,

“Chanyeol…”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” Baekhyun kissed him, just a soft brush of lips that meant the world.

“I love you too.”

That night Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun shivering in his arms as he slept, he tightened his hold until he felt him relaxing.

Whoever that bastard was, if he ever even came any close to his Baekhyun…. If he ever even dared…

Chanyeol saw red.

Only the thought of some jerk threatening Baekhyun, making him feel he has done something wrong…

Chanyeol couldn’t stand that.

 

Ever since they met again over two years ago, Chanyeol could see the shift in Baekhyun’s confidence.

The Baekhyun he has known from before was confident, bright, stubborn, always in the center of everything, his opinion always had to count, he always knew what he wanted and how to get it.

The Baekhyun who came back to him was still all of these things on the surface, but deep inside, he knew Baekhyun has changed, afraid he wouldn’t meet Chanyeol’s expectations, cautious of people’s judgement, doubting his own parenting skills.

He also knew Baekhyun was trying, he knew he was making effort to go back even if a tiny bit, to his old self and all he could do was be there for him, with him and it was getting better, most of the time.

He couldn’t bear the thought of somebody making Baekhyun doubt himself even more.

 

_You will pay for it._

 

That morning Baekhyun woke up to another text message, this time without any images.

He took a deep breath and put his phone away.

_Don’t let it get to you._

Chanyeol was already in the shower, he could hear the water running.

It was 6am, he didn’t have to wake Minjae up for another hour. It was quiet.

It’s been awhile since he slept the whole night and surprisingly enough no nightmares woke him up.

He smiled to himself, making his way to the bathroom where Chanyeol was still showering and knocking.

“Yeah?”

Baekhyun chuckled at the surprised tone and opened the door to get in.

“You’re up.” Chanyeol stuck his head out from the shower curtain to see him, hair dripping and face slightly flushed from the hot water.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun walked up to the sink “Felt like seeing you.”

They both laughed,

“I’d tell you to get in here with me, but—“

“We can do that during the weekend.” Baekhyun smiled, getting his toothbrush.

It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to get out, and by the time Baekhyun finished brushing his teeth, the taller man was dripping all over the floor, staring at him through the mirror in his naked glory.

“Dry up, you’ll get cold.” But Chanyeol only stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Chanyeol! You’re getting me wet…” Baekhyun whined but he didn’t really mean it, they both knew he didn’t. Because he then turned around to place his arms around Chanyeol’s neck as the latter leaned in to steal a kiss. And another one.

“Good-“ And another one.

“Morning.” They laughed, bumping their noses together.

“Go get yourself dry and dressed,” Baekhyun pulled away, “coffee?”

“Yes sir!” Chanyeol saluted, making his lover laugh again.

“Coffee it is. And pancakes, big boy’s request,” And with this Baekhyun placed a quick kiss to the corner of Chanyeol’s lips before making his way out to the kitchen.

 

With the pancakes ready, Baekhyun headed to his son’s bedroom, waiting for a moment and watching the boy sleeping soundly.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss the boy’s forehead before whispering,

“Time to wake up dear,”

Minjae slowly opened his eyes, before shutting them again and making a face.

Baekhyun chuckled,

“Oh but we can’t go back to sleep can we?” He tickled the boy, who giggled and rolled around, finally fully sitting up.

“Come on, if you don’t get up now, we’re going to eat all pancakes without you~~”

Upon hearing that, the boy jumped off bed.

“Pancakes!”

“I’m going to eat them all alone!” Chanyeol’s voice came from the corridor and Baekhyun laughed as his son ran out to save his breakfast.

He could hear Minjae requesting Nutella instead of Maple syrup and Chanyeol laughing knowingly, before he probably got up to get the spread.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

1 New Message.

Unknown Number.

He was still debating if he should open the message or delete it right away when it vibrated again.

2 New Messages.

With a shaking hand, he opened the first message.

_You have ruined it for him._

An image was attached. It was Chanyeol and a girl.

A girl who looked awfully familiar.

He took a deep breath before opening the next message.

_You have ruined it for her._

The moment he saw the next images his eyes widened and he dropped his phone.

Choi Hyemi, in a hospital bed, looking pale and weak.

Choi Hyemi, in a framed photo surrounded by flowers, stripes of black ribbon…

_No…_

_It couldn’t…_

“Baek? You coming?” Chanyeol called from outside,

He had to get himself together, he couldn’t break down in front of Minjae.

He’d talk to Chanyeol once they’re alone, there was no point in hiding it, Chanyeol would know something is off.

“I’ll be out in a second!” He called back, pressing his lips together as he placed his phone back in his pocket and left the room.

 

“You good?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun after they sent Minjae to get his backpack from his room.

Baekhyun sighed before shaking his head, looking down as he did and Chanyeol’s arms were around him before he even managed to look back up.

“You got another message…?” Chanyeol whispered,

“I… “

“You’re off today, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun nodded,

“Let’s do this. We’ll drop Minjae off at school and you will tell me everything, I’ll call Junmyeon hyung. They can live without me for one day, and then you and I are going to report that piece of—“ he cut himself off at the sound of Minjae’s footsteps.

“Okay.” Baekhyun whispered back, there was a faint smile on his lips and Chanyeol couldn’t help himself. He leaned in to capture his lips, just for a second before pulling away.

***

 

By the time Baekhyun made it back to the car after walking his son to the gates, Chanyeol was already on the phone, his expression serious and somewhat apologetic and Baekhyun assumed he was talking to Junmyeon.

He quietly slipped back to the driver’s seat.

“Thanks hyung! Yes, I’ll be available on my phone if anything. Please tell them I’m sorry I can’t make it for the department dinner tonight? Yeah… Sure. Thank you again!”

Chanyeol let out a sigh as he put his phone down before turning around to look at Baekhyun.

“It’s all good.” He smiled, hand raising to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb and Baekhyun knew Chanyeol could read it right through him.

The waves of guilt and the anxiety raising like a monster trying to consume him from inside.

“Shhh… I got you.” Chanyeol held him firmly and Baekhyun let his head fall onto the latter’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry…”

“Let me drive.” Chanyeol whispered after a while, gently stroking Baekhyun’s soft hair.

Baekhyun looked up and shook his head,

“It’s okay… I’ll drive. I…I’m fine—“ He started but Chanyeol took his hands in his own, letting out a soft sigh.

“You don’t have to do this Baek…”

“What?”

“You don’t have to pretend you’re strong for me. You’re doing that well enough for Minjae but you can lean on me. You know that, right?” He smiled softly and Baekhyun bit his lower lip, looking down at their joint hands.

“I love you.”

 

When Baekhyun finally showed him the messages, Chanyeol’s expression went from shocked to furious to worried and to something mixed in between.

Baekhyun expected it. He also expected the next thing Chanyeol said.

“We’re going to report them to the police and track them down. Whoever this is.”

The moment he opened his mouth to answer, his phone vibrated in Chanyeol’s hands.

_1 New Message._

“Chanyeol…”

“Shhhh… It’s okay.” Chanyeol reached out to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers and giving him a reassuring squeeze as he opened the message.

_Let them go or I will end you. They weren’t yours to have in first place. Give them back._

The photo attached was the three of them, going out of the building in the morning. This morning.

“Chanyeol. We… we have to get Minjae out of school—“

“Baek…”

“I don’t know who that person is Yeol…but they were there this morning… they know his school—what if… No…no. no…” Baekhyun was shaking and Chanyeol squeezed his hand again.

“Shhh… we’re going to go there now, but you have to calm down. I know it’s hard—look at me.” Baekhyun did.

“I can’t let him know anything is off.” Baekhyun whispered, voice shaking.

“I know… that’s why you need to calm down. And maybe we should call Jongdae.” Chanyeol added as he started the car.

“What?”

“We need to drop him off somewhere safe before going to the police station… Kyungsoo and Jongin are abroad on vacation, right? Other than them… well, Jongdae’s supposed to be working from home today. So…”

“Chanyeol…”

“It’s going to be alright Baek... do you trust me?”

“I do.” And with that Baekhyun took his phone that was still lying in Chanyeol’s lap and dialed Jongdae’s number, putting him on speaker.

 

“Hello!” Jongdae’s cheery voice came out from the other side of the line.

“Jongdae… Hi… How are you?” Baekhyun asked,

“I’m great!  Is everything okay? You sound… shaken up…”

“I…”

“Jongdae, it’s me! We kinda… need your help.” Chanyeol called,

“Chanyeol? What’s up guys? Did something happen?” Jongdae asked, concerned.

“I’ll explain to you later. I promise but… could you please… look after Minjae for a bit?” Baekhyun asked finally.

“Minjae? Now? Isn’t he in school right now? I mean—sure, no problem! Just…” He sounded confused,

“We’ll explain later. We’ll be at your place in twenty, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Getting Minjae out of school before time was a little tricky but Chanyeol managed to convince his homeroom teacher and the principle and Baekhyun managed to make up an excuse for his son. Something along the lines of suddenly being called to work and having to stay late so he won’t be able to get him later.

“We’ll take you to uncle Jongdae now, okay? I’m sorry we had to take you out from school like this sweetheart, daddy has an emergency at work… and Chanyeol is helping. Can you be a good boy and stay with uncle Jongdae for a bit?” Baekhyun crouched to the boy’s eyelevel.

Minjae looked up at him and smiled,

“It’s okay daddy, uncle Jongdae is fun! Teacher Kim said it’s okay to miss her class now too!”

The boy then placed his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Daddy Fighting!” He smiled so brightly that Baekhyun had to bite his lower lip in order to stay put.

He then hugged his son tightly.

“Thank you.”

Minjae hugged him back and his heart was suddenly lighter. His son was here, in his arms, smiling and happy.

His son who was never embarrassed to stand for himself and his family. His son who told him to be strong and was probably much stronger and smarter than himself.

Baekhyun smiled.

_It’s going to be alright._

“I see I’m being left out here.” Chanyeol finally found them and laughed.

Baekhyun and Minjae exchanged mischievous looks before turning to attack Chanyeol in a group hug.

“Nobody is ever left out in this family, right?” Baekhyun and Minjae said at the same time, making Chanyeol laugh.

 

By the time they made it to Jongdae’s apartment, Minjae fell asleep and Baekhyun slowly took him in his arms, making his way in as Chanyeol held the door for him.

They put Minjae in the guestroom before making their way to the living room.

“So…” Jongdae started,

Baekhyun sighed and Chanyeol excused himself to the bathroom.

He told Jongdae about the messages, about the photos.

By the time he finished talking Jongdae’s expression was scandalized and he was at a very rare loss of words before shaking his head and grabbing Baekhyun by his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.

“No wonder you’re so shaken. It’s going to be alright, Baek. I’ll keep an eye on him as long as you guys need so don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Jongdae…”

“Shut up, don’t even dare to thank me, you idiot.” And that made Baekhyun laugh.

“Hey, that’s my boyfriend right there.” Chanyeol pouted when he came back.

“Oh shut up, I have my own thank you. No offense Baek.”

“None taken.” Baekhyun smiled a little, walking up to Chanyeol and taking his hand.

“We’ll be back soon.”

**

 

“According to what you said, it started yesterday?” The police officer, Kim Jongwoon – according to the nametag on his uniform, looked up from Baekhyun’s phone,

“Yes sir.” Baekhyun replied with a small nod.

“And these are all of them? You haven’t erased anything?”

Baekhyun nodded again.

“Have they made any calls or any other attempt to contact you other than the messages?”

“No sir…”

“I understand… Could you wait for a bit? I’ll be right back.” The officer stood up, leaving them alone in his office.

 

“Baek..?”

“It’s going to be okay, right? They will catch this person…right?” His hands were shaking, and Chanyeol glanced at the door before catching them between his own.

“They will.”

“Chan—“ but the door creaked as it was opened and they immediately separated their hands.

If the officer saw or suspected anything, he didn’t show so.

“Mr. Byun?”

“Yes sir?”

“I’d like to track your phone, all in-going and out-going calls and messages so we can track the location of whoever has been doing it. They were using disposable cellphones, which is why we can’t track them right away.” Jongwoon explained,

“I understand…”

“For us to do that,” The officer handed him a document and a pen,

“I’m going to need you to sign here.”  

Baekhyun looked up at him and at Chanyeol who gave him an encouraging nod before looking back to the document and roughly reading through it and signing.

 

Jongwoon has offered them to stay at the station.

“We don’t have a clear threat to physically harm you, so according to the protocol, I’m afraid I can’t assign you an officer.” He began and seemed genuinely sorry.

“However, I have an office that is currently empty… it’s not much but the couch there isn’t too bad and if you’d like… you could stay there until we resolve this. I’m afraid that’s all I can offer for now.”

“Thank you, Officer Kim…” Baekhyun’s lips curved up in a slight smile, it was a nice offer. It really was.

But he wouldn’t make Chanyeol stay there with him and he knew the younger man wouldn’t let him stay alone…

They didn’t even know what that person wanted from him…

“But…”

“You don’t have to explain. Just know that it’s an option, I just figured it might feel safer to stay here, that’s all.” Jongwoon smiled.

“If anything…anything at all – this is my personal number. I’m not supposed to but… call me if you need anything, if you even suspect anything – don’t hesitate to call.”

“Thank you.” Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol bowed.

 

However, about fifteen minutes later, they were waiting for the red light to change back to green and Chanyeol let out a sigh.

“Maybe we should go back there…” He suggested carefully,

“I…”

“Baek…”

“I’ve been thinking the same. But… I don’t want to hold you closed up there, Chanyeol I—“

Chanyeol let one hand slide off the stirring wheel, reaching out for Baekhyun’s and intertwining their fingers.

“You won’t be holding me closed up anywhere. I’ll be there with you because I want to be. Because…” Chanyeol looked straight ahead, biting his lower lip and even in the dark Baekhyun could see the tips of his ears were red.

“Chanyeol?”

“Because we’re family. Because if anything happens to you…” He shook his head furiously,

“No… nothing is going to happen to you. We’re going back.”

Baekhyun squeezed his hand,

“I know you didn’t want to worry Minjae but… We’re going to take him with us and stay there until… until it’s safe.” Chanyeol added,

 “Okay…”

The green light was back on.

“We’re running low on gas…” Chanyeol murmured as they started moving again,

“There’s a gas station just around the street, I think?” Baekhyun offered,

“Yeah… I just…”

“It’s okay, we need it to drive to Jongdae’s place and back. It’s only going to take a minute, right?”

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t like this.

He didn’t like this at all.

He couldn’t pay with his credit card outside because the machine was broken, so the only option was to go into the store while Baekhyun is in the car.

He really, really didn’t like this.

“I’ll be fine for a minute, Chanyeol. Just go pay, I’ll be right here.”

There wasn’t really any other choice, somebody had to stay in the car and somebody had to pay inside.

He sighed,

“Okay, just…”

“Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol leaned in to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek, taking him by surprise before getting out of the car,

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

He didn’t like this at all and the girl couldn’t get his card to pass, so she had to get her boss who scolded her because she wasn’t doing it right and it was all taking too long.

He kept glancing out to the general direction of their car but he couldn’t even see it clearly from his spot.

“I apologize for taking your time sir. Here is your card.” The girl bowed, handing him his credit card back.

“It’s okay. Thank you.” He said, quickly taking his card, not even bothering to put it back in place as he hurried out, almost running back to the car.

“Baek—“

He wasn’t there.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he looked around.

He wasn’t there.

The window was shattered, blood stained the seat where Baekhyun was sitting just few minutes ago when Chanyeol kissed him before leaving the car.

 “No…”

_I shouldn’t have listened to you… I should have been here to protect you. I should have…_

He grabbed his phone with shaking hands, dialing up Kim Jongwoon’s number.

 

The officer was there not even ten minutes later.

Chanyeol has already gone inside to ask about the security cameras, but the boss kept insisting he couldn’t just let anyone look at his footage.

“A PERSON JUST DISAPPEARED IN YOUR FUCKING STATION YOU—“

“Mr. Park…”

He closed his eyes and sighed in despair, turning around to see Jongwoon.

“Officer Kim—“

“Let me handle this, okay?”  and there was nothing Chanyeol could do but nod.

Panic wasn’t going to do any good and he knew it but…

He promised to protect him. He promised Baekhyun would be safe…

 

There was an officer taking photos of Chanyeol’s car from various angles, a few others were looking around.

Jongwoon was on the phone when he came out of the store, Chanyeol could hear him quietly apologizing to someone.

“I know… I know I promised, I’m sorry love… I’ll make it up to you I swear. Yeah… I love you too.”

_I love you._

And that was it. He just burst into tears, covering his face in his hands.

 

"Mr. Park?"

"I shouldn't have left him alone here..." He choked,

"It's not your fault..." Jongwoon placed a hand on his shoulder,

"I talked to the boss here, the security camera of that angle is broken, has been broken for the past few months... he claims it's only there to scare off teenagers who make messes... I'm sorry...I have to ask you few questions, whenever you're ready?" He added carefully but Chanyeol shook his head,

"Ask me. Ask me now..."

  
The officer sighed, petting him on the back.

"Back in my office, he said he thinks the person was talking about his son and the woman in the photo but... he kept biting his lip and glancing sideways, I don't want to say he was lying - I'm sure he wasn't, but... in those photos, besides them... it's always..."

"Me." Chanyeol sighed. Baekhyun avoided talking about him back at office because he was afraid, afraid the officer would look down at them, afraid their case wouldn't be treated fairly if he said anything about their relationship.

It wasn't time to care about this now and something told him that Kim Jongwoon was not going to let this interfere with his job.

"We... we've been together for the past two years. And before that, many years ago... we dated back in college. I don't know why would that person target me as well..."

"Chanyeol." Jongwoon used his first name for the first time since they met him,

"Do you think... could there be an ex-girlfriend of yours that would do something like this?"

Chanyeol looked at him, dumbfounded. Ex-girlfriend?

Sure, he went on dates a lot during the time Baekhyun was away but it never really lasted... except...

And then it hit him.

When Baekhyun showed him the photo of that woman... Hyemi. She seemed familiar and Chanyeol has never met her so he figured, maybe Minjae looked a bit like her and that's why but...

Choi Hyejin.

They only went out for a few dates and even that because she was a little... obsessed.

"I think..." He took a deep breath,

"Officer... do you happen to have a copy of the messages Baekhyun was getting with you?"

Jongwoon took out his phone, opening the screenshots

"The one with the woman..."

"This?"

How could he miss it? They looked almost the same... Baekhyun never mentioned anything about Hyemi having a sister but Baekhyun didn't even know her that well, did he?

Hyejin did say she had a sister she wasn't talking to at some point, she was drunk and mad back then too.

_"That stupid sister of mine is driving me crazy."_

_"That slut... just the same..."_

"This person's name is Choi Hyemi, like Baekhyun said. I didn't realize this before because it was so long ago and I wasn't thinking about her but... at some point I think I dated her sister. If I'm right... her name would be Choi Hyejin. I don't know anything about her whereabouts but..." His voice broke,

"Please find him..." He fell to his knees, unable to hold his tears anymore.

"We will." He heard Jongwoon's voice somewhere above him but he couldn't focus anymore.

_If I didn't leave you alone..._

_If I just held onto you..._

**

Dark.

The darkness was the first thing Baekhyun's mind registered when he finally opened his eyes.

There was a dull pain in the back of his head and he tried to move his hand to reach there but he couldn't.

Both his hands and ankles were tied, leaving him lying on the floor, unable to move.

A door creaked and a blinding light hit his eyes, making him squeeze them shut.

"I see you're awake. You little piece of trash." It was a woman.

Baekhyun squinted, trying to see the person above him.

She had long, light brown hair but her face...

She looked almost the same, almost.

"You think, you could take away my sister, take away her son and have my boyfriend too? What the fuck do you think you are Byun Baekhyun?"

"What do you want from me?" He finally managed,

"What do I want from you?" She laughed, the coldest, scariest laughter he has ever heard.

She got close to him,

"What do I want from him, he asks..."

And without warning she stepped right on his crotch.

His vision blanked as he cried out in pain, tears streaming down his face as his entire body jerked as she was crashing his balls with her foot.

"Stop...please..."

"Stop? But why? We're just getting started..." She removed her foot and Baekhyun didn't dare to open his eyes. It hurt so much...

"Please..."

"SHUT UP!"

And suddenly there were hands around his neck, pressing hard and tight, suffocating him.

He fought to breath, he tried to shake her off but the darkness was back.

_Chanyeol I'm sorry... Minjae..._

 

 

When he regained his consciousness again it was dark again.

The woman was nowhere to be seen.

His entire body was aching, and he was still tied, his hands went numb behind his back.

_You don't deserve them._

_They weren't yours to have in first place._

"Do you know what it's like," Her voice startled him, she was in the room after all.

"To have it all removed? To know you won't be able to have a proper family? To know the one son you have is with somebody else and you will never have another? Because she did. She fucking did."

"I...don't... I don't know what you're talking about..." He barely whispered, voice shaking.

"Oh, you don't, do you? You trash. You don't because you didn't even care. Did you? It's all you. Everything was your fault. And when I found out you took him too now... no. I won't let that happen. You took them all away, I won't let you. You will feel the pain, just like she did."

 _Him too? Them all...? What..._ But then he saw it.

She was holding up a knife.

"Wait...  no..." His eyes widened, but she hovered above him, letting her weight settle on him to ground him down so he couldn't struggle against her, placing the cold blade to his cheek.

"Should we start here? With your ugly ears? Or maybe that horrible nose of yours... I honestly don't know what they found in you. My stupid sister kept insisting 'at least he has a good father', Chanyeol kept insisting he likes someone else... why you?" She dragged the blade along his cheek.

It stung. The blood was trickling down his face to his neck.

_Chanyeol? What did Chanyeol have to do with this?_

"You know, I could just cut off your balls and dick and off with it, leave you here to bleed to death. But... that wouldn't be as satisfying, you know? She suffered for a whole year, you know? Let's see how much you can endure..."

Before Baekhyun had any time to figure out any of what she has just said, she yanked his hair, pulling his head up and holding it tight as she cut his arms loose.

Before he could react she placed his right arm on the floor in front of her and crushed it with her foot.

There was anger in her eyes, the was so much hatred in there.

_Chanyeol... It hurts..._

She laughed, loudly.

"You're not going to see him again. You will never see them again, you hear me?"

And then she was gone.

 

Recognition finally hit him as he lied on the cold floor. He thought she looked familiar. At first he thought it was because she looked a lot like Hyemi and she did but…

 

_“My name is Choi Hyejin, nice to meet you.” The brown haired girl introduced herself, reaching her hand out for Chanyeol to shake._

_Baekhyun has seen her before around campus, she has never really been part of their group of friends so they never really talked._

_It was lunch break, just before exams period. He and Chanyeol were in their usual place at the cafeteria, finally having a few minutes for themselves when she came._

_Chanyeol seemed just as confused and surprised as Baekhyun was, but Chanyeol was never one to be rude to people so he smiled and shook her hand._

_“Park Chanyeol. May I help you?”_

_“I… I actually know who you are… from, uh… well, I’ve seen you play guitar and I thought it was really cool and… I thought… there is a party this weekend, I was wondering if you’d like to come along.”_

_Chanyeol frowned and Baekhyun looked away, not wanting to look him in the eye or at the girl who was still waiting for her answer._

_“You’re really sweet.” Chanyeol said eventually and Baekhyun’s heart nearly skipped a beat._

_“But I don’t think my boyfriend here would like that. I’m sorry.”_

_They have only been dating for a week now, Baekhyun wasn’t expecting of him to say that._

_But he did and the girl, flushed in embarrassment, muttered something along the lines of ‘not like you’re the only guy on campus’ before she ran off._

_“Hey… what’s wrong?” Chanyeol’s voice broke off his trail of thoughts,_

_Baekhyun shook his head, smiling._

_“Nothing. Thank you.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Oooo! I’m going to be late! See you later!”_

Baekhyun clutched onto his injured arm, tears streaming down his face.

_You'll never see them again_

_I'll be back in a minute_

_I'm sorry..._

He cried.

He cried and his entire body was shaking.

_I'm so sorry..._

 

_You don't deserve him._

_I love you. Forever, only you._

_We're family._

_Nobody is left out in this family, right?_

_Daddy! Fighting!_

_I love you._

Baekhyun bit his lower lip, using whatever is left from his strength to reach down to his ankles in attempt to untie himself with his healthy hand.

He had to get out. He had to...

**

Chanyeol was sitting near the entrance of the police station, face in his hands, shoulders shaking when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

Jongdae and Junmyeon were standing there, each holding onto one of Minjae's hands.

The next thing he knew, he found himself with a lapful of the boy, who hugged him tight.

"Don't cry Papa... Everything will be okay, right? The police will catch the bad guys, right?" And Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to answer, he just hugged the boy to his chest, taking in the comfort of being close.

 

"We didn't tell him exactly what happened... we couldn't just..."

"I know. Thank you guys." Chanyeol pressed his lips together as he looked at Minjae who was sitting at a desk one of the officers offered and drawing something.

"Thank you..."

 

Jongdae placed a hand on his shoulder, murmuring something about going to get coffee for the three of them and leaving Chanyeol and Junmyeon alone.

“Hey… I know nothing I’m going to say now is going to make this any easier for you but…” Junmyeon hesitated, looking up at the younger man.

“He’s strong. You know that, right?”

Chanyeol nodded, looking down at the floor.

He knew. Of course he knew… better than anyone…

Baekhyun was strong, that was true and that was the way everyone knew him.

But Baekhyun also had insecurities – insecurities that he, at times, tried to hide even from Chanyeol.

His vision blurred by tears,

“Hyung… can you keep an eyes on Minjae for a bit?” He asked, voice surprisingly rather stable

“Yeah… of course.”

He made his way to the bathroom, locking himself up in one of the stalls before finally breaking down.

_“I love you so much… Baekhyunnie…” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear._

_They just finished doing the dishes together, Minjae was in the living room._

_Chanyeol took the risk of softly kissing the spot behind Baekhyun’s left ear, earning a silent moan._

_“Stop, we can’t—“_

_“Shhh… it’s okay.” Chanyeol smiled, he wasn’t really going to do anything further than that._

_He pulled Baekhyun into a hug, holding him tight._

_“Chanyeol… I’m sorry…”_

_Chanyeol frowned. Sorry?_

_“I just… you don’t have to do this… you deserve better…”_

_“Baek…?” Chanyeol carefully pulled away, only to cup Baekhyun’s face in his hands._

_“It’s just that…” Baekhyun avoided his eyes,_

_“I can’t help it… can’t help thinking that… maybe I’m holding you back… and you can’t even have sex whenever you want… I know I’m burdening you and I don’t want to be…”_

_“Hey…” Chanyeol sighed, the slightest smile playing on his lips,_

_“Are you breaking up with me?”_

_“Wha-I didn’t mean—I just…” But Chanyeol just laughed softly,_

_“Relax Baek, I know. Look at me.” Baekhyun did._

_“I’ve told you so many times and I’m going to tell you this until we’re all old and wrinkly – there is nobody, nobody in this world, I’d rather to spend my life with other than you. We spent enough time apart for me to learn that. Nothing you do, nothing about you burdens me. Never has, never will, unless you’re harming yourself.  And I think our sex life is just fine… unless you feel otherwise and we can always fix that.” Chanyeol added with a wink and Baekhyun broke into a smile,_

_“There he is.” Chanyeol smiled back,_

_“Who?”_

_“The love of my life.”_

_Baekhyun pouted, playfully hitting Chanyeol’s chest, but when Chanyeol pulled him into another tight embrace, he whispered,_

_“I love you too…”_

_“Baekhyunnie…”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Nothing… just felt like saying your name.” Chanyeol inhaled the sweet scent of Baekhyun’s shampoo, lips nearly brushing his ear as he spoke._

_“Chanyeol…”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Dad?” Minjae’s voice calling from the living room broke the silence few minutes later, making them break into laughter before making their way out of the kitchen._

_“Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol for goodness answer me!”_

Weird…

That wasn’t Baekhyun’s voice… right?

“Fuck if I have to get the cops to break in there… I can see your shoes, answer me!” Jongdae sounded worried, on verge of panic even.

“I—“ Chanyeol tried, his voice came out hoarse, his throat was dry.

“I’m here.” He opened his eyes, did he fall asleep here?

Shit.

He slowly stood up, bracing himself against the wall before unlocking the door.

Jongdae was pale.

“I thought… we thought—“

“I’m sorry… I… I think I fell asleep. I don’t know how it happened. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol bit his lower lip,

“Idiot…” Jongdae sighed,

“Come on, there is a police officer is looking for you.”

***

Baekhyun jerked awake at the sudden splash of water on his head.

Coughing, he squinted, lashes dripping water and blurring his vision.

“You rested enough.” She looked down at him,

“Now you will take this and you will call him. You will call him and tell him the truth. Tell him how lousy you are. What have you ever done for him anyway? I want to hear you. I want to hear you apologize for taking him away from me. Apologize for using him when you didn’t even love him for real! For using my sister. You pathetic excuse for a man. All you ever did was make me and everyone I love suffer, now you will pay. But first you must. Apologize for your sins. ” She placed the phone in his hand.

“Call him.”

“Call… who?” Baekhyun croaked,

“You fucking know who, don’t play games on me!” She yelled,

“Call him and apologize before I break your second hand! And no games Byun! Dare to call anyone else and I will know. And I will end you here and now.”

Baekhyun took a deep, shaky breath before dialing Chanyeol’s number with a shaking hand.  

 

“Hello?”

Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes filled with tears. Chanyeol’s voice was hoarse, has he been crying?

“Hello?” Chanyeol asked again when he didn’t say anything,

The woman kicked his knees, “Talk!”

“Chan-Chanyeol…” He managed to let out, voice almost a whisper.

“Baek?! Baekhyun?!” Chanyeol’s voice was filled with surprise, confusion, relief?

“Baek… do you know where—“

“Chanyeol listen to me.” Baekhyun bit his lower lip, her heel was awfully close to his crotch again.

He took a deep breath,

“You know… I’ve been a horrible boyfriend. I’ve never done any good to you… I’ve only used you for my own good. I...” He broke down in tears,

“Baek? What are you talking about? Are you hurt? Are they holding you there?”

“TALK!” She hissed,

“I’ve never even loved you. I’m sorry for being such a shameful boyfriend... and I’m sorry… for stealing you away from her. I don’t deserve you—“ He yelped in pain as her heel hit his crotch.

“I never deserved you… I’m sorry for everything.”

“Baekhyun… Baek—“

“Say it, Yeol… tell her you love her… tell her I’m nothing but crap…” Baekhyun’s heart was shattering as he spoke. _I’m sorry._

“Baek…”

_I love you._

“Chanyeol…”

***

_Chanyeol…_

Baekhyun’s frightened, barely audible voice kept echoing in Chanyeol’s head.

He was talking non-sense; was he being threatened? Did she hurt him?

Jongdae and Junmyeon took care of Minjae, Chanyeol couldn’t find it in him to go back there.

The police were able to trace the call and was on the way, but what if…

What if they didn’t make it?

He shook his head; he couldn’t think of that.

He shouldn’t be thinking that.

All he wanted was for Baekhyun to be alive, for Baekhyun to be safe and unharmed.

To hold him in his arms and never let go.

_You told me you’re going to be fine… but are you?_

He was still standing in Jongwoon’s office, alone, as he broke down and cried.

 

After what seemed like hours, a soft knock on the door shook Chanyeol awake from his thoughts.

“Mr. Park Chanyeol?”

It was an officer he’s seen already but never caught his name.

“Officer Kim has just reported in and asked me to tell you they found him and he has been taken to Seoul National University Hospital now.”

Chanyeol’s breath hitched, found. Hospital. Alive.

He almost ran out of the room with a rushed “Thank you” bow to the officer.

“Chanyeol? Is everything okay?”

Junmyeon was the one who caught him first,

“I need a ride. My car is still—it doesn’t matter, Baekhyun. Hospital. Now. “ He knew he wasn’t making sense, but he needed to get there. He needed to see him.

He was going crazy.

 

Junmyeon ended up driving the four of them to the hospital.

Minjae looked up at Chanyeol as they got to the car, his eyes wide and worried, everything happened so fast and they were too rushed to explain anything until Junmyeon started driving.

“Daddy’s okay. He’s okay… They caught the bad guys…” Chanyeol murmured as he put the boy’s seatbelt on for him and Minjae seemed to relax at that.

 

Only one person was allowed to stay with Baekhyun, so Jongdae, Junmyeon and Minjae waited outside.

Chanyeol felt his heart dropping at the sight.

He made his way to Baekhyun’s bed, kneeling next to it, taking a hold of Baekhyun’s healthy hand.

“Ch-Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s voice was weak, merely the slightest whisper.

“I’m here… I’m here Baek…” Chanyeol intertwined their fingers, giving Baekhyun’s hand a slight squeeze.

“I’m sorry…”

“Shhh… just rest for now. Minjae is outside with his crazy uncles.” Baekhyun’s lips curled up into a slight smile upon hearing these words and Chanyeol’s eyes filled with tears.

“Chanyeol…”

“What is it? Does it hurt? Do you need me to call the nurse?” Chanyeol frowned, but Baekhyun closed his eyes, smiling a little, softly shaking his head.

“What I said… back then…”

“Baek you—“

“Let me.”

Chanyeol closed his mouth.

“What I said back there… I know it’s not true. I know that you know I didn’t really…”

“You didn’t.” Chanyeol couldn’t keep looking at Baekhyun struggling so hard with himself.

“I didn’t mean any of it but… when I was saying all these things… all I really wanted to say…” Baekhyun choked on his tears,

“I love you.”

Chanyeol brushed the sweaty hair off Baekhyun’s forehead, leaning in to kiss it softly.

“I love you too, Baek. More than anything in this world. I’d go mad without you.” He mouthed against Baekhyun’s forehead.

 

Baekhyun was discharged from the hospital about two weeks later, his arm still in cast, the rest of his wounds patched up.

He still couldn’t move around much, Hyejin’s last strike was stabbing him in the abdomen before running off. Luckily enough she was too rushed and panicking, her knife was quite small and it didn’t do any internal organs damage. Baekhyun was lying on the floor, holding onto the bleeding would with his healthy hand when the police got there, he didn’t know how long it took them to get there, but they made it on time.

Hyejin never got too far before they caught her. She has confessed her crime but stood behind her actions, claiming Baekhyun has ruined her and her sister’s lives and deserved to pay for his sins. He heard the officer, Kim Jongwoon? Telling that to Chanyeol when he came to visit.  

She was imprisoned and kept under mental health department supervision.

Hyemi was diagnosed, too late, with Endometrial Cancer and after a year of struggle and attempted treatments has passed away merely a week before Hyejin’s threats started. The police assumed that was the trigger that brought Hyejin to her psychotic breakdown.

Baekhyun knew in reality none of this was really his fault. He knew, yet some part of him felt guilty for not keeping in touch, for not trying to explain better for Minjae.

He knew his son saw both him and Chanyeol as his fathers, and never complained about being a ‘different’ kind of family, but he will have to explain it all one day.

Maybe when he’s better, he would find and visit her to at least pay his respect to the woman who brought his son to this world.

He still had to go to therapy once a week until they decide he can manage good enough for himself, he has already accepted he will need it. He probably needed it long before this happened, he wasn’t going to burden Chanyeol anymore, he was going to get better.

“Ready to go home?” Chanyeol came back to the room, wheeling a wheel-chair towards the bed as the doctors insisted he should not walk on his own just yet.

“Hell yes.” Baekhyun called and then whined as Chanyeol insisted on helping him to move to the chair.

“I’m not that bad off, I can move on my own—“

“I know you can, princess. Let your prince take care of you for once.”

Baekhyun felt like it was probably inappropriate for a man in his late thirties to blush so hard from a simple dumb comment, but he felt his cheeks heating up.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” He pouted,

“Awww but you like it!”

“Shut up…” And Chanyeol did, only to lean down and kiss him.

“Let’s go home… they’re waiting.”

“Lead the way my prince.” Baekhyun chuckled as he saw the tips of Chanyeol’s ears going red before he jumped up and wheeled him out of the room.

 

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was up to something because he kept looking at his watch and biting his lower lip every so often.

He suspected it would be some kind of a private ‘welcome back home’ party or something like that, expecting Jongdae and maybe Junmyeon since they were keeping an eye on Minjae.

He didn’t expect the apartment to be silent, dimmed, only small paper-lamps bringing a soft light to the room.

“Chanyeol…?” But Chanyeol wasn’t beside him anymore and the door was closed.

The next thing he knew, the taller man came back into his vision, walking up to him and kneeling in front of him.

“Baek…”

“What is it? Come on Yeol,” Chanyeol was holding something behind his back.

Was he…?

“Baekhyun. We have known each other for many years, we dated and broke up but we stayed best friends, and even after we were apart for many years, you were still my best friend. And despite what I tried telling myself for a while, you were still the only one I loved.”

Was he really going to…?

“In the past two years, I’ve seen nothing but the joy, the happiness of having you and Minjae as our own little family. Two weeks ago, all I wanted was to have you in my arms again, to see you were warm and alive, to hold you and tell you how much I love you. I should have done this sooner, and I know it’s legally pointless here… but… maybe somehow we could still…” Chanyeol cleared his throat, and Baekhyun already knew where this was going. His heart was beating faster than ever, he had to bite his lip to contain himself and let Chanyeol finish.

“What I’m trying to say is… Byun Baekhyun, would you marry me?”

By the time Chanyeol finished speaking, holding up a small, dark velvet box that contained a silver ring, Baekhyun was crying.

“Stupid. My god, you’re so stupid.” He sobbed, bringing his healthy hand up to whip the tears.

He could see Chanyeol tensing up for a moment, so he smiled and looked into the younger man’s eyes.

“Yes.”

“I…It’s okay if you need to thi—“ Chanyeol looked up, eyes widening,

“What did you just say?”

Baekhyun laughed, “I said yes, you dummy. Of course I said yes. I love you too.”

 

“Wooooohooo!”

“Congratulations!”

“Yay!!!”

“You did it!”

“Fucking finally.”

Baekhyun looked around, surprised.  They were no longer alone in the living room.

Jongdae, Junmyeon, Minjae, Kyungsoo and Jongin were all but beaming around them.

“Took you long enough.” Kyungsoo was smirking, “I’ll catch up with you later.”

He added in Baekhyun’s direction, the latter just shrugged and shook his head.

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be like… abroad?”

“We came back yesterday, actually.” Jongin smiled,

“Still beat you up to it, hyung.” He added, showing off his and Kyungsoo’s matching rings.

Everybody was laughing.

Everything was good.

That was when Baekhyun swore he would cherish every moment.

He would stop dwelling on the past, on problems he cannot solve, on his weaker sides.

 

“You’re the best dad.” Minjae told him later that evening, smiling brightly,

“Hmm?”

But the boy’s smile just grew wider as he gave Baekhyun a quick hug and quietly retreated to his room.

Baekhyun shook his head, laughing to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Chanyeol asked, kneeling in front of him, placing his hands on Baekhyun’s thighs.

“Your ears.” Baekhyun chuckled,

“Your nose.” He added mischievously when Chanyeol seemed confused, and reached to poke the latter’s nose with healthy left hand.

 “You little brat…” Chanyeol smirked, catching his hand and peppering it with kisses, making Baekhyun laugh uncontrollably.

“It tickles!”

“Serves you right.” But then he leaned in and kissed him on the lips and all the teasing was forgotten.

 

Chanyeol made sure that Minjae was asleep before carefully closing the door and heading back to the bedroom.

Baekhyun was already in bed, he was reading a book but he closed it when he heard the door opening.

“Can’t concentrate.” He sighed before playfully adding,

“And it’s all your fault.”  Making Chanyeol chuckle.

“You know I’d love to… distract you even more. But this will have to wait until you’re all strong and healthy again. As for now…” Chanyeol climbed under the covers, carefully reaching for Baekhyun’s good hand and bringing it to his lips.

“You should rest. It’s been a long day.”

Baekhyun smiled,

“Chanyeol…”

“Yes Baek?”

“Thank you… for you.”

Chanyeol shook his head in dismiss, he was smiling

“Thank you…” Baekhyun repeated, “I love you.”

He whispered before closing the gap between them.

“Forever and always.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I honestly apologize for this, I swear it was supposed to be a simple, sweet, happily-ever-after kind of sequel.  
> oops?  
> Hope you still enjoyed reading! Let me know what you think and have a lovely day/night! ^^


End file.
